


When You're In Love With A Beautiful Man

by werewolfsaz



Series: Hooked [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Smut, Tagged Underage because they're only 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bike purred to a stop outside Rick’s house, a late afternoon hush falling over the two riders as they climbed off.<br/>“You can put her in the garage,” Rick motioned as he dug his keys out. “I’ll just go open it.”<br/>Gathering up their beach gear, the curly headed teen turned towards the house then spun back to kiss boyfriend swiftly. With a bright, nervous grin he vanished into the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're In Love With A Beautiful Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're all well and safe.  
> So I've decided to keep this series going for a bit longer. If there's anything in particular you'd like to see let me know in the comments or on tumblr or Twitter.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as the other parts.  
> Enjoy :)

The bike purred to a stop outside Rick’s house, a late afternoon hush falling over the two riders as they climbed off.  
“You can put her in the garage,” Rick motioned as he dug his keys out. “I’ll just go open it.”  
Gathering up their beach gear, the curly headed teen turned towards the house then spun back to kiss boyfriend swiftly. With a bright, nervous grin he vanished into the house.

Butterflies spun with tornado ferocity in Daryl’s stomach as he pushed the bike up to the garage. He had been to Rick’s house before, been over for dinner, to crash when he had been working double or triple shifts and just couldn’t make it all the way home. But this was the first time he’d been there without Rick’s parents being home. This time it felt different, less like the promise of safety and more like the promise of burning passion.

The door rolled open and he pushed the bike in, resting it on the kick stand as he waited for the door to close again. It took a moment for Daryl’s eyes to adjust to the dark interior after the bright sunlight. When they did he found Rick stood in the connecting doorway, staring at him with a look he had never seen in those laser blue eyes before, hungry, burning, threatening to consume Daryl on the spot.  
“Everything alright?” he asked, heart pounding like a jack hammer, mouth desert dry but he reached for Ricks hand. 

It was still amazing, this tiny gesture. It came so easily, almost naturally, like their hands were designed to fit together so perfectly. It was a comfort, a promise, a declaration, all in the simple act of entwined fingers.  
"Yeah. I just... Sometimes I forget how gorgeous you are," Rick murmured, tugging on their joined hands until Daryl, blushing hotly, was close enough to kiss. They stood in the doorway, breath mingling, lips barely brushing, soaking in the warmth of each other and their shared emotions.  
"I ain't nothing special," Daryl grumbled quietly, hiding his hot face in Rick's neck. "Not like you. You're smart and gorgeous and sweet and..."

Rick huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms tight around Daryl.  
"I'm just me," the curly headed teen breathed. "But I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you in my life and my arms. You're gorgeous, brave, loyal to a fault....I can't believe I get to wake up everyday, knowing you're in my life, that I get to have this." He gestured between them, smiling warmly. Daryl grinned back, moving closer so he could push Rick further back into the house.  
"I believe you promised me food," he chuckled.  
"Way to kill the mood, Dixon," Rick laughed, rolling his eyes. "Come on then."

They worked easily together in the kitchen, flowing together perfectly as always as they made pizzas, teasing each other over their choice of toppings.  
"I'm telling ya, pineapple on pizza is wrong," Daryl insisted as they cleaned up and Rick got out the cherry pie. "I mean, who puts fruit on pizza?"  
"Tomatoes are a fruit so just you hush," Rick replied calmly, pushing a large slice of pie to his boyfriend and handed over the heavy cream. He had been sneaking the dark haired teen bigger portions, worrying about his health. Daryl knew what he was doing but was so touched he never called Rick on it. Like the rest of the meal, they ate in comfortable silence.

Rick finished first, placing his plate in the sink for later. As he turned back, he noticed a smear of cream on Daryl's lips, ignored as the redneck wolfed his lie down with alarming gusto. Leaning over, he swiped his tongue over the smudge, catching a quick kiss as he went, pulling back with a smirk. Daryl gasped at the wet touch, dropped his fork, grabbing the back of Rick's head and pulled him back in for a deep, heated kiss that made both of them flash hot in an instant. Gentling his grip so he could tangling his fingers in those teasing curls rather than crush them, the younger teen (only by a few months dammit) moved back slightly, blue eyes full of lust and nerves.  
"We could move this up to your room now," he suggested in a low, rough voice, licking his lips.

Rick made a noise low in his throat, a cross between a gasp and a whimper. The tension that had been stretched tight between them since the beach, a smouldering, low boil of pent up emotions, snapped taut.  
“Yes please,” he mumbled in reply, lips brushing Daryl’s with those words. He was suddenly skin hungry, wanted to see every part of Daryl laid out before him, to touch and caress and love. Daryl seemed to feel it too as he lurched to his feet, hands slipping from Rick’s hair to his waist. They paused for a moment, unsure, then the burn flared again and they collided in a flurry of wild kissed and eager hands.

The journey from the kitchen to Rick’s room was not the graceful, elegant trip you see in the movies. There was no flowing effortlessly from room to room while they kissed and undressed. Rick tripped over a chair, Daryl banged into the door frame, bouncing them both off it and into the couch. They tripped going up the stairs, landing in a heap, giggling like fools.  
“And here I was aiming for some romance,” Rick chuckled, arms wrapped around Daryl’s head to cradle it from a blow, legs all twisted funny.

“Naw,” Daryl laughed. “This is much more us. Hell, first time we kissed I damn near took your eye out. And you cut my lip when we got really going. This is us.”  
Rick felt his heart squeeze as he remembered, felt himself blush and giggle again. They had made some painful mistakes along the way of this romance but every one of them was a memory he would never give up. With a bit more laughter they made it up the stairs, stopping again to kiss tenderly, checking no serious harm had come from the fall.

But those sweet kisses soon turned heated, careful touches turning to urgent, hungry caresses. Daryl broke away, panting heavily, eyes drawn to Rick’s bedroom door and the promise of what would happen once they entered.

“We... we don’t have to,” Rick said softly, breathing hard himself. “We don’t have to do...”  
“Will you shut up and take me to bed already, Grimes?” Daryl groused with more bravado than he felt, a grin curving his kiss reddened lips. Blushing sweetly, Rick nodded, taking Daryl’s hand and leading him into his room. He pushed the door shut, a sense of privacy falling over them. Rubbing his free hand on his shorts, suddenly unsure, Rick turned to face his boyfriend. Never one to be shy, he pulled his tee shirt off and threw it aside, sitting on the edge of the bed to kick his sneakers off.

Daryl couldn’t tear his eyes from the golden expanse of Rick’s chest, the way his muscles were cleanly defined and enhanced by the scattering of dark hairs. A thicker trail snaked from his navel into the top of his shorts, a trail Daryl couldn’t wait to start hiking on. He fumbled with his own top, almost ripping it in his hurry to get it off. He could feel Rick's azure eyes hot on him, tracing his body, his scars, with a gaze so intense it was like a touch.  
"Perfect," Rick drawled, that hungry look back in his eyes. It gave Daryl to confidence to kick his boots off and shimmy out of his shorts and boxers, stepping out of them to stand completely naked in front of Rick for the very first time.

"Oh fuck me," the curly headed teen groaned, reaching down to press the heel of his hand to his aching cock. Daryl was tanned dark to the waist and from mid thigh down, only the white lines of his scars marring it. But Rick's eyes were drawn to the pale creaminess of his hips, the dark, thick thatch of his pubic hair. And from that darkness rose the perfect, flushed length of Daryl's dick. It made Rick's mouth water, made him want to throw Daryl on the bed and ravish him, worship him, devour him. Standing quickly, Rick yanked his shorts down, blushing when his own erection sprang back up to slap against his stomach.

Daryl growled, honest to fuck growled! when he ran his eyes over the full expanse of Rick's bare body. Without thought he stepped forward, crashing their lips together, pushing so that they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, rubbing deliciously against each other. Rick made some kind of move with his hips and legs, flipping Daryl on to his back, looming over him with a wicked smirk.  
"Been dreaming about this, having you naked under me," he purred in Daryl's ear, hands sliding down the long line of his torso to skate across the paleness of newly bared flesh. Daryl turned his head and caught Rick's lips in a hard kiss, rolling his hips in an effort get his boyfriend to touch where he desperately wanted.

"Don't be a fucking tease," he snarled at Rick. "Been jerking myself off over you for years, least you can do is fucking touch me."  
His breath choked off as Rick's hand curled around his throbbing cock and slid up and down slowly.  
"Always so impatient," Rick laughed shakily, his own hips thrusting forward, heavy dick rubbing against Daryl's thigh, drawing a groan from them both. He kissed Daryl deep and hard, tongues duelling as their hands explored each other. Then Rick rolled off of his boyfriend, reached into his top bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Daryl flushed hotly, biting his lip as a flood of thoughts and fantasies paraded through his head. But he blinked in surprise when Rick popped the cap on the line, poured some on his fingers and reached between his own legs.  
"You ever do this?" he asked in a breathy voice, pupils so lust blown that his eyes were nearly completely black. Daryl swallowed thickly, nodding hesitantly, gripping his cock to stave off the approach of his orgasm as he watched Rick fingering himself.  
"I always think about you when I do this," Rick groaned, hand working faster. Then he reached out with his other one, pulled Daryl closer, putting his fingers next to Rick's own. "Want to feel you inside me."

Fumbling for the lube, Daryl poured some on his fingers before putting them back next to his boyfriend's. He circled the already slick rim a few times, loving the breathy moans that drew from Rick. Then, feeling daring, he pushed in ever so slightly. Rick moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets tightly at the unusual intrusion.  
"I'm sorry..." Daryl gasped hurriedly, moving to pull away.  
"No!" Rick almost yelled. "Just... gimme a minute to adjust, okay? Your fingers are bigger than mine. Go slow."  
Listening to Rick's panted instructions and pleas, Daryl when slow and careful until he had three fingers deep inside his boyfriend. Rick was gasping and moaning, one hand gripping the base of his dick, the other tearing at the sheets.  
"Daryl, baby, please! I want you in me!"

Snatching up the condom, Daryl fought his trembling fingers to tear it open and awkwardly roll it on his throbbing erection. He poured more lube on himself, far more than be needed to in his haste to get inside his boyfriend. As he pressed against Rick's loosened hole, Daryl lifted his eyes to lock with Rick's burning blues.  
"I love you, Daryl," the sweat damp teen said softly, reaching up to caress the redneck's cheek gently. Daryl's heart swelled, joy bursting through him.  
"I love you right back," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Rick as he pushed into him.

They both groaned, noises mingling and rising in volume as they rocked slowly together. They had been so worked up for so long, were gripped by so many new sensations and such powerful emotions, it took only a handful of thrusts for Daryl to feel the summer lightning sensation of orgasm race down his spine. He reached for Rick's cock, pumping it with quick, rough pulls as he crested the wave of pleasure. He heard Rick cry out his name, felt his hand get hot and slick but was so focused on the way Rick had tightened around him, the way his body shivered around Daryl's dick, the white hot explosion of his own orgasm that he couldn't reply.

It was several long, dreamy minutes later when Daryl came back to his senses and realised he was laid completely on Rick, his cum cooling between their stomachs. He could feel Rick's fingers carding through his hair, his other hand tracing patterns Daryl's back.  
"Hi there," Rick laughed when he felt his lover twitching under his hands. "Thought I'd lost you for good then."  
Pushing himself up, Daryl gazed down at his boyfriend, smiling softly.  
"Nope, never going anywhere," he vowed. "Except maybe the shower."  
Rick's grin turned wolfish.  
"Sounds good to me, let's go."


End file.
